Fairy Tail's Darkness
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: As there stands light, it will always be followed by it's shadow. Within a secret chamber that holds Fairy Tail's most valuable possession, it also holds their curse. They reside as the light and darkness of Fairy Tail.


**Chapter 1: Meeting the Darkness of Fairy Tail**

 **Sorry for those who read my other stories and don't really believe I should write another before writing a new one. This idea just popped into my mind when I was reading another Fanfic called, "Demon of Fairy Tail" by RagnellAlondite. This may just stay a one shot unless you guys like it.**

 **Begin**

Makarov was currently in awe at what he was seeing right now. He was currently standing in a secret room that was under their guild. It was better to say it was actually under the town, for how wide it actually is. They continued to walk the mass of stairs until they reached the end. There stood two doors; one with a symbol on their respectable entrances. One was labeled "light" while the other was labeled "dark", apparently drawn with blood.

"Master, what is this place." a 40 year old Makarov asked the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. The elder leader looked down at the short man as he gave him the brief explanation of what he was seeing.

"These are Fairy Tail's greatest secrets, knowledge passed down to the masters of Fairy Tail." Purehito said as he walked toward the door labeled by blood. He motioned for Makarov to follow him before bringing his hand up. He took out an ancient looking dagger from his sleeves before slitting his palm. Makarov was shocked by his master's actions until he saw the blood that fell stream up the door. It circled around the symbol before lighting up. The light died down as the stone door opened. Purehito moved inside the room as he motioned Makarov to follow. Makarov stepped unto the room to find something that disgusted his eyes.

A teenager who with dirty blonde hair was down on his knees, wearing practically nothing. He was chained in place as his neck went around his neck, constricting his wrist, and chained to the floor. Makarov was unable to see his face as a paper with a seal written on it was covering his face. He also noticed the same type of paper around some parts of his body, on the chains, around the floor and covering the walls. Makarov turned to the second master of Fairy Tail, desiring an explanation for what he was seeing.

"I know what you are thinking Makarov, but Naruto did this on himself." He explained, causing Makarov to look at him with shock. He did this on himself?

"His name is Naruto…. Why would Naruto trap himself like this!?" Makarov asked as the second master, who pointed on top of him. Makarov finally noticed the second being in the room as Makarov watched what appeared to be a transparent projection of creature chained as well. This creature appeared to be made of pure energy and aware of them as it stared down at them before roaring.

"That is what resides inside Naruto…" Purehito said with a sadder tone as he recalled the day Naruto decided to seal himself away, for the safety of the guild. The sad news really hurt everyone, especially Mavis, who everyone was aware loved Naruto. It was all because Naruto saved them all by using his magic to capture the legendary beast within him.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him out, master?" Makarov asked, which Purehito responded with a no. He tried to find away to have Naruto and Mavis back to this world, but Naruto created a powerful seal on himself. Even then, Naruto is happy being the shield of Fairy Tail. His seal not only sealed himself away, it created a source of protection for the guild and its members.

"Well I will find a way…" Makarov said with a stubborn tone. Purehito looked down at the man who will succeed him before mentioning his similarities with Naruto.

"Those words are something Naruto would say…." Purehito mentioned toward the blond, getting Makarov to perk up. He turned to his master, as Purehito began to remember Naruto back to his usual hard-headed ways. "He would always claim to do things that were labeled impossible and most of the time fail.

This caused Makarov to growl at his master, as he was trying to claim that he would fail in saving Naruto. "He would try and try, but fail again and again…"

"Is this your type of motivational talk or something!" Makarov screamed as he pointed at Hades. Hades looked down at his successor before setting his hand on top of his head.

"He would keep trying on everything he do, not caring if the world pitted the odds against him. He was stubborn like you Makarov." Purehito said, causing Makarov to growl out again. "But he would take the odds head on, if it meant helping his friends. He was very compassionate like you too Makarov."

Makarov regained his temper as he stared at the sealed blonde. Hades motioned Makarov to follow him as he wished to show Makarov what Purehito considered their light.

 **X777**

 _Where am I?_

Naruto thought as he looked around the room. He quickly became scared that the seal broke, but that thought disappeared when he saw the chains around him still functional. The chains around him would rust and break off if the seal would be broken, as these chains linked with his soul and his magic. He didn't understand why he was conscious as the seal put him in a deep sleep state. He stopped his pondering when he heard a feminine voice.

"Hey, its me again. Sorry for popping in again, but I had those nightmares again…" Naruto noticed this girl sounded confident at first but then it began to wither away when she mentioned nightmares. Naruto couldn't see this girl and wasn't able to speak to this girl as his body was unresponsive. "I dreamed about the village I came from again and how the villagers treated me when I gained my power."

"They kept yelling at me that I was a demon, or that I should die because I was a demon." Naruto was shocked by these girls words as he continued to listen in. "At one time I felt like I was a demon."

" _This girl is the same as me!"_ Naruto mentally said as he continued to hear more of the story this girl said. Her power sounded similar to his and the treatment he received back then was similar to her. He recalled the council desire for his head after he was able to trap the beast within himself, as his friends continued to protect him. This girl was verbally attacked too as her only two family tried to protect her too. He wished to know her name or at least see her face, but the sheet in front of him prevented him from seeing her face. He tried to order his body to speak out toward her, but his body stayed unresponsive. He was to late though, the girl stood up and told him she going to leave. Naruto continued to try to ask out her name, but his body still would not response. Naruto became angry with himself when he heard the door open and close. Who stayed there again, alone until he heard the door open.

"Oh, I haven't been coming that much anymore. I promise I will try to visit you more often." She said before leaving the room again. Naruto was alone again, but this time he didn't feel like he really was.

' _What was her name…'_

 **End**

 **Well that was the first chapter of a story I thought of when I read Demon of Fairy Tail. It was short, but this is more like a prologue for the actual story( If I continue it)**

 **This may stay one shot, but I do like the way it could turn out. If you have any questions just review or PM me.**


End file.
